


On the Subject of Souls

by violet_quill



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Challenge [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some souls are particularly important ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for lazy_daze, who challenged me with GO in trio era.

When Luna first told Harry about the demon, he obviously didn't believe her.

"Well, he's very _handsome_ ," she explained when Harry humored her by asking why she would choose to associate with that sort, "and quite charming. He has a lot of interesting things to say, and his friend, the angel - "

"He has a friend who's an angel?"

"Yes. That's why nothing too terribly good or too terribly bad has been happening, you see. They cancel each other out. Crowley will do a little bad and Aziraphale will do a little good, and it all evens out in the end."

Harry nodded politely. At least she wasn't making up names of creatures anymore.

The next time that Luna mentioned the demon, Harry had to believe her, because the demon was _there_.

"I'm Crowley," he said, lowering his sunglasses just slightly and offering Harry his hand.

"Luna tells me you're the devil," Harry said lightly, wondering where Luna really _had_ met him. He wasn't even entirely sure if the other man was a wizard.

Crowley laughed. "Ha! I wish. No, just a lesser minion."

Harry gaped.

By the third time Crowley and Harry met, they were snogging in the backseat of the Bentley to a horrible soundtrack of Queen's "Bicycle Race." Crowley swore that he was only after Harry's virginity, not his soul.

Luna was not too happy about this.

"It's _my fault_ ," she wailed to Aziraphale, having cornered him in his bookshop. "You know how important Harry is. If Crowley manages to turn him, convince him to make one poor decision, one tiny step down the wrong path..."

"Luna, you don't - "

"You have to do something, Aziraphale." She was practically sitting on his desk at this point, the hair that was falling in front of her face brushing against the sleeves of his tweed jacket. "You have to seduce Harry, convince him to like _you_ instead, and then you can steer him back towards the good guys..."

Aziraphale looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown two heads. "Luna," he said carefully, "there are two major problems with your suggestion. The first is that Crowley is _not_ interested in Harry's soul. He's told me this, and I believe him, because we've made a sort of pact that will make very bad things happen to him if he decides to lie to me. He only wants sex, and the fact that he's chosen the boy hero of the wizarding world is only a coincidence." He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "Besides, I couldn't seduce Harry if I wanted to. I'm not interested in men."

"Oh? You're not?"

Just like Luna, Aziraphale thought, to completely bypass Harry's soul once it was out of danger, and focus on his sex life instead. "No. Not in the least."

"Women?"

"Luna. I'm an _angel_."

"Perfect." She promptly climbed across his desk and into his lap. "Then if you don't have to worry about saving Harry's soul, why don't you save mine?"


End file.
